Unbecoming of Myself
by SplendidxToothyFan
Summary: Toothy struggles with his feelings about Splendid. WARNING: Contains slash.Don't like, don't read. If you DO read, please leave a review too!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my first story ^^ Warning, contains yaoiiii -giggles-**

**HTF and all characters belong to Mondo Media**

* * *

_Love... _

_The word echoed in his mind. He'd heard Giggles tell Cuddles so many times how much she loved him, but he had never thought he himself would fall in love..._

_But lately he's found himself thinking about a certain blue flying squirrel a lot more often than he should..._

* * *

Toothy was eating his breakfast at the local diner when he saw Splendid walk in. Giggles looked at Toothy and smiled sweetly before going over to take Splendid's order.

Was it really so obvious he was gay and had a huge crush on Splendid? Surely not!

Toothy sighed and looked at his coffee. He blinked rapidly suddenly.

Coffee? He never drank coffee... he wasn't old, he didn't need the extra energy...

_But then again, _he thought calmly, _I haven't gotten any sleep the last few days... When will I stop thinking about __**him **__all night long?_

"Heya, Toothy!" Toothy heard Cuddles call out as he dashed over and jumped onto the barstool beside him. Toothy looked at Cuddles with a cautious glance.

"What have you planned that will surely get us killed today?" Toothy asked suspiciously.

"Awe, ye of little faith! Who says we'll get killed?"

"Because you're you."

"..."

"What? You know it's true."

Cuddles suddenly laughed and said, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

Toothy looked at him oddly. "Yea you did... You've known me over fifty years now, and neither of us have grown a single day since then."

"Well, lately you've been edgy and bitter. The other day you fell out of the airplane but you didn't even scream!"

"I fell asleep."

"Huh, odd... So waddya wanna do today?!"

"Not so loud. And I'd like to finish my coffee, really, then go home and back to sleep," Toothy stated, taking a sip of his coffee. He made a small face. The coffee was starting to get cold.

"Since when did you start drinking coffee?" Cuddles asked incredulously.

"I asked him the same thing," Giggles said, skating back over and leaning on the counter, "but he wouldn't asnwer me. Muttered something under his breath and began eating his breakfast."

Toothy sighed. "Guys, I'm gonna skip fun today and go home. I've lost a lot of hours of sleep."

With that, Toothy jumped down from his barstool and walked out.

* * *

Splendid noticed the purple beaver-Toothy, if he remembered correctly- after the yellow rabbit shouted out to him. Splendid had simply ordered coffee-he wasn't hungry but he was tired, and he needed to be alert. The girl behind the counter had gotten him his coffee and then took others' orders.

He listened to the noises and conversations around him. He stared into his coffee, listening to the loud rabbit Cuddles. Cuddles seemed extremely energetic, but he knew Toothy was tired before he even stated he was and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Splendid knew that, in Happy Tree Town, even sleeping was dangerous. The bed would either close in on the Tree Friend, or a spring will burst through and kill the Tree Friend. Simply going back to sleep would not save Toothy from certain death.

He noticed Giggles go over to Cuddles and Toothy just as the former was stating he didn't know Toothy drank coffee. Then she said something about asking the same but never receiving an audible answer.

Splendid sighed and drank his coffee. He heard Toothy leave, but paid it no mind.

Why should he care if someone leaves because of tiredness?

* * *

Toothy was walking down the street, going towards his own house. He was incredibly tired, and he didn't know how he would get to sleep again. Thoughts of his hero plagued him _all night..._

All of a sudden, he felt himself trip over something and he went sprawling to the ground. He quickly looked up and saw a wolf standing over him, scowling.

"Hey, fag, get outta town," he said angrily to Toothy. "We don't like your kind."

Just as he said this, two more wolves appeared behind him. Toothy gulped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered stupidly. His own friends were pretty accepting of his obvious homosexuality, but he should have realized that the gangsters on the streets could tell the difference between straight and gay, and they did not accept it at all.

Toothy felt the leader grab him by the throat and hold him up. Then he threw him into the alleyway.

"Oh yes you do, fag," the wolf grinned devilishly at Toothy, walking towards him.

"Please I just want to go home and go to sleep," Toothy groaned. He was way too tired to deal with this.

"Sorry, fag, you're going right to the hospital, and then...," the wolf grinned suddenly. "Tell me how it's like outside the boundaries, fag... actually, no, you won't be able to... because you'll be _dead._"

With that, the three wolves attacked the defenseless beaver, whom didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

Toothy woke up the next day staring up at a white ceiling.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Cuddles' voice exclaimed, and next thing he knew he was being tackled a bundle of yellow fuzz.

"Agh! C-Cuddles, stop that, that hurtssss...!" Toothy suddenly shouted, trying to wriggle away from Cuddles.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot you're incredibly bruised...," Cuddles said sheepishly, stepping away from his best friend. "Toothy, what happened? Why are you in the hospital? How did you die?"

Toothy looked at Cuddles defensively, then quickly gave in. "I was attacked by a gang while on my way home... is it really that obvious that I'm... you know...?"

Cuddles smiled sheepishly and nodded slightly. "Hey, don't worry, Toothy. A lot of the HTF guys are actually bi, even if not exactly homo... but hey, don't worry. No one's gonna attack you again."

"Why do you say that? How would you know? They seemed like they seriously wanted me to die permanently... When will I be able to go home?"

"Err... well, at least now we know how it started...," Cuddles sighed.

Toothy looked suddenly scared. "How what started?"

"Erm, well, Toothy, your house kind of, well, caught on fire. We thought you had left a fire in the fireplace, but... the gang that attacked you must have did it."

"How bad is the damage...?" Toothy asked, fearing the answer.

Cuddles was silent for a moment before saying, "Well... let's just say if you go back to live at your own home, your roof would be a small pile of ashes..."

"Oh."

They fell silent, then Toothy sighed frustratedly.

"Ya know, Toothy, you could stay at my house for a while."

"Rumors would start then," Toothy said dryly, and Cuddles knew he was right.

"Well, we could always get a couple of the girls and a few other guys to come stay for a while, too," Cuddles suggested.

"Cuddles, your house isn't that big," Toothy pointed out.

"Well, if we get Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, and maybe Splen-"

"No!" Toothy immediately sat up, sending a spasm of pain through his body, but he ignored it. "He's the reason this all started...!"

"W-well, we can't exactly get Flippy over, he'd kill us all, DB is a damn womanizer, Cro-Marmot would melt, Nutty would eat me out of house and home, Lumpy would bring his elephant, Sniffles would blow the damn house away, Splendont hates us all, Pop would end up leaving something out that would kill us, Cub is too young, Shifty and Lifty would steal everything, Mole would break my guitar somehow probably, Russell wouldn't come anyway, Mime doesn't particularly do 'sleepovers', Handy is quite older than us...Really Splendid is our only other choice if we want it all equal."

"How about we don't bring Petunia into the picture? She'd die from hysterics with how your house looks," Toothy suggested, but he knew Cuddles was already set on his own suggestion. "Besides, Splendid is older than us as well."

"He's also more responsible than the others!"

They heard a short laugh from the doorway and looked over at Giggles.

"Do you know how many times he's ended up killing me in the process of _saving _me? Not very responsible when you think about it. Besides, Toothy is right, Petunia would go into hysteria and Splendid _is _older than us. You can tell by how mature his voice is...."

Cuddles immediately recognized the 'dreamy' look on Giggles' face and quickly said, "Okay then, we'll go with Toothy's suggestion."

Toothy sighed in relief.

He lay down to go to sleep that night in the hospital, grateful for the sleeping pills he was given.

* * *

A few days after Giggles, Flaky, and Toothy began staying at Cuddles' house-took them forever to convince Flaky it'd be alright- Cuddles decided to have Movie Night. He called _every _(canon) Happy Tree Friend, including Splendid, but Toothy didn't know this.

They were waiting at Flaky's house, the only house that was big enough for everyone, when all the guests arrived.

Splendid came out of simple courtesy.

Toothy nearly freaked out and had to restrain himself from attacking Cuddles.

Cuddles laughed at Toothy's incredulous expression, then laughed more at Toothy's glare. No one else noticed because they were making popcorn and getting drinks. Toothy sat down on the floor by the couch. When someone questioned him about why he sat on the floor, he simply stated that he'd probably fall asleep before the end of the movie and he really didn't feel like going through the embarrassment of falling asleep on someone's shoulder. He said it was too childish.

Toothy didn't count on the fact that Splendid would be sitting on the couch at the edge seat.

Toothy couldn't help but notice Splendid looked slightly bored here.

Toothy didn't blame him.

Toothy stared at the floor, avoiding looking at Splendid. He knew if he looked at him, Splendid would notice and if Splendid noticed, he himself would blush. He didn't want that happening. Everyone else was able to put two and two together and figure out he liked Splendid _like that _but Splendid hadn't, and no one had told him.

Toothy knew no one would tell him. That was a relief.

Cuddles started the movie and they all watched.

Toothy stared at the screen, his eyes wide as he realized what they were watching.

Chainsaw Massacre.

* * *

By the end of the movie, Toothy had fallen asleep, just like he said he probably would.

He had been leaning on the side of the couch, but then for some 'unknown' reason, Cuddles decided it would be fun to push him over onto Splendid's feet.

Splendid had glanced down at the beaver, then at the rabbit, who was laughing behind his hand. Splendid decided to dismiss the action and continue paying attention to the movie. He was tired, but he wasn't about to let himself fall asleep, not when so many people were still awake and in potential danger.

When the movie finally ended, people got up to leave. Splendid had started poking Toothy, trying to wake him up. After the third or fouth poke, he did wake up. He had rubbed his eyes and looked around sleepily, and then jumped back as soon as he realized that he had 'fallen' on Splendid's feet.

After he and the others got back to Cuddles place, Toothy started chasing Cuddles around angrily, shouting about how tht had not been funny.

"Ohh, I thought it was VERY funny," Cuddles laughed while running away from the beaver.

* * *

Toothy had nightmares from the movie for the few nights following.

He would wake up with wide eyes, but he never woke up screaming. He would get comfortable on the air mattress again and try to get back to sleep, but with no luck.

In his dreams, the lead gangster was the chainsaw guy, and every victim Toothy played.

The gangster always said, "Get out of town, fag, or else I'm coming after ya."

Toothy didn't go anywhere alone after those dreams started.

* * *

Splendid was lying in his bed back at his house.

He was thinking about the movie. The beaver had been scared witless one second, then the next asleep.

Then just a few minutes after falling asleep, Cuddles thought it would be fun to push him over on Splendid's feet.

Splendid hadn't been very humored by it.

Splendid had heard the rumors about Toothy being homosexual. He didn't know whether to believe them or not, but he was taking no chances.

Of course, first he'd have to figure out the way he himself feels before trying to find out whether the rumors were true or not...

________________________To Be Continued____________________________

**There's only two or three chapters to this BTW. XD See, during the first chapter we're supposed to think Toothy's feelings are one-sided, but at the end we discover Splendid has been having conflicts with himself over it... mwahaha...**

**Well, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot about this story. Sorry! But it's here nowww!**

**Disclaimer: All characters in here belong to Mondo Media!**

* * *

It was breakfast time and, as usual, the friends decided to go to the diner for breakfast.

Toothy was extra-tired that day and ordered strong coffee. Cuddles stared at him oddly.

"Dude, you're gonna make yourself high offa coffee if you drink that!"

"Shut up, Cuddles, please. I'm tired and need the energy," Toothy stated, yawning, then gulping the coffee. Cuddles stared at him.

"That didn't even scorch your tongue, or burn your throat?" Toothy shook his head and yawned again. "And you're still tired! Good God, Toothy, what keeps you up every night?"

Toothy glared at Cuddles and said, "You already know."

Cuddles sighed and said, "You need to stop thinking about that and find a new crush. It's already gotten you threatened, killed, your house burned down..."

Toothy glanced up, annoyed, and finally noticed his blue hero was there and watching them oddly.

He nearly had a heart attack. He turned back to Giggles quickly, asking for another cup of coffee.

Giggles and Cuddles exchanged a glance that seemed to say "I'm worried", then continued with what they were doing.

Splendid obviously overheard the whole conversation between Cuddles and Toothy. He'd been in the diner at least five minutes before Flaky, Toothy, and Cuddles walked in. He had glanced up from his newspaper, then back down at it as he sipped some of his coffee. It was evident the rabbit nor the beaver noticed him, and he himself hadn't really paid much attention to them... at least, not until he heard the yellow rabbit mention something about a crush. Then he looked up and watched them oddly while Cuddles listed the things that this crush had caused.

Toothy had glanced up from his coffee cup to look in annoyance at Cuddles, but Splendid knew he'd finally noticed Splendid was there. Toothy had quickly turned back to Giggles and ordered more coffee.

Splendid was confused. He knew Toothy wasn't intimidated by him or anything like that, Toothy was possibly his biggest fan, and he wasn't particularly used to Toothy turning away so quickly. In fact, he was used to the fanboy watching him the entire time, but lately Toothy never watched him for long, even when he was in costume...

For some reason, this kind of ticked Splendid off, and he didn't know why. Surely he didn't actually want all of Toothy's attention?

Splendid knew all the Tree Friends knew about his secret identity thing, he knew they just pretended to not recognize him out of politeness. He remembered the reason he realized this was because of, you guessed it, Toothy, who had accidentally called him Splendid while he was in disguise. Toothy had run away after realizing what he'd said, but it helped Splendid realize that no one fell for the desquise thing. He just kept up with the disguise thing out of habit.

Splendid watched the beaver and the rabbit converse for a little while longer before deciding to get up and leave finally. He wanted to go think a few things over...

"Umm... Toothy... Me and Giggles wanna go on a date, but you never feel comfortable being alone, so..." Cuddles glanced to the side, trying to calmly tell his friend he either needed to stay with another friend of their's or stay at his house all day. Toothy understood.

"Don't worry, Cuddles, I wouldn't want to be there on your date anyway. You know, I actually kinda wanted to go check on the repair progress on my house," Toothy suddenly said. "And I think if I avoid going on that one street, I might be safe..."

Cuddles looked at him skeptically, then said, "Alright, if you think so..." Then he hurried off to join Giggles, who took his hand and began walking towards the park.

Toothy began walking in the direction of his house, his mind already wandering to the thoughts of a certain blue flying squirrel...

Unfortunately, Toothy was wrong. He took a different street, but the same gangster was there anyway. The gangster threw a knife at Toothy. The knife flew right by Toothy's head, missing by mere centimeters. Toothy immediately began running and shouting for help, but the gangsters were on him in a minute, shouting at him to leave town and die permanently. They began beating the poor beaver up, who was trying frantically to get away, but was failing miserably.

Luckily for Toothy, Splendid happened to be passing by at that moment and noticed what was happening. He immediately went to the rescue of the defenseless beaver.

* * *

Toothy was in the hospital recovering from his 'd been amazed by the fact that Splendid actually saved him-without killing him.

"TOOOOOOOOOTHYYYYYY!"

Toothy winced as he heard the familiar yellow rabbit burst into the hospital, shouting his name.

"TOOTHY OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?"

Toothy looked up in annoyance at the yellow rabbit. "What''s it look like? I was attacked."

"But they didn't kill you? That's good!" Cuddles smiled slightly in relief.

Toothy sighed. "They would have killed me, but..."

"But what?" Cuddles seemed interested to know what happened.

"Splendid happened to be passing by," Toothy sighed slightly. "I think I was half unconscious but I do remember him bringing me here. I'm just glad he didn't ask questions as to why I was attacked."

Cuddles snickered quietly, then said, "Splendid is kinda oblivious. It's so obvious you li-"

"Cuddles, you should probably leave; he needs rest," Sniffles stated as he came in. "You should be able to go home about tomorrow. Just be careful; you broke your arm and fractured one of your ribs, and your bruises will be quite sensitive for a while."

"Gee, now my next death will be ten-times more painful!" Toothy exclaimed, sinking lower in the hospital bed.

Cuddles grinned slightly, then said, "And to celebrate you coming out of the hospital alive, we'll have another movie night! What movie should it be this time, Toothy?"

"I don't care," Toothy stated before taking his sleeping pills. "Whatever makes you happy, I guess..."

Cuddles watched his friend fall asleep before grinning slightly and leaving the hospital to go announce another movie-night.

* * *

Toothy was sitting on the couch when he took a sip of the tea. The moment the tea entered his mouth, he began gagging and spit it out again.

"Who made this tea? Tell me Nutty didn't make this tea!"

Cuddles looked apologetically at Toothy. "Sorry, I was busy and you couldn't very well make it yourself, and he was the only other person here."

Toothy set the cup to the side, then said, "You could have hidden the bag of sugar..."

"I know, but then Nutty would go to the store and buy _a hundred _packs. So it was either one or one-hundred packs."

Toothy heard another knock on the door and quickly got up, saying, "I'll get the door!"

"Aww, Toothy, your arm's broken! You shouldn't be doing any work!" Cuddles stated, jumping up and racing Toothy to the door.

"Okay, I got a new batch of tea up!" Giggles called from the kitchen. "The other batch is Nutty's batch, okay? In fact, I've labeled them, so read before you pour."

Toothy nodded slightly to himself, storing that info in his mind, before reaching and opening the door... and he immediately wished he had let Cuddles deal with it.

Along with Disco Bear, Petunia, and Mime was no other than Splendid!

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Cuddles said happily, standing aside and letting them pass. Toothy also stood aside. He noticed Splendid glance at him before walking past.

Toothy closed the door, then grabbed Cuddles with his one good arm and dragged him into the kitchen, nearly bumping into Giggles. Giggles glared slightly before going out into the living room with glasses of tea.

Toothy stopped and looked at Cuddles. "I thought you said he wasn't coming," Toothy hissed quietly.

"Well, if you knew he was coming, you wouldn't have showed you face," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Exactly! I don't know how to act around him..." Toothy muttered just loud enough for Cuddles to hear.

Cuddles rolled his eyes and said, "Just act normal, man."

Cuddles then dragged Toothy back out and pointed at the couch. "Sit."

"Why? Can't I just go to my room? I am feeling kinda tired anyway."

Cuddles slapped his face, then pushed Toothy into a sitting position. "Dude, you need to calm down. Now, I'm gonna go make the popcorn!" He suddenly turned to Splendid, who happened to be right next to Toothy. "Splendid, will you make sure he doesn't leave this room? He's been getting attacked so much recently I wouldn't be surprised if someone set a bomb in the room he's staying in."

Toothy glared at Cuddles, who grinned when Splendid nodded slightly. Then Cuddles ran off to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Mime went off to help Cuddles and Disco Bear went to go fluff his hair. Giggles was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine and sipping tea. Nutty was in the kitchen, drinking his special sugar-filled tea.

Toothy stared at the blank screen on the TV. He glanced at Splendid, who was reading a novel about... whatever it was about. Toothy stretched his legs, then started to slip off the couch to get away.

"Where you going?"

_Caught. Dangit!_

"Nowhere," Toothy muttered, glancing down at his arm. He was wondering how Splendid noticed him trying to get away when he was reading his book.

"I'm back! Now while we wait for the other guests, let's all go do something! Waddya say, Toothy?" Cuddles decided to be a little stupid and clapped the beaver on the shoulder, who yelped and batted his hand away. "Oops, sorry, forgot about the sensitivity!" Cuddles stated sheepishly, glancing at Splendid, who was watching him in a way that Cuddles could only describe as annoyance. But why would he be annoyed? He could read his novel when people were screaming and dying, surely he could read when Toothy yelped that way... unless...

Cuddles set the popcorn down on the coffee table. Then he said, "How about we play the ABC game to pass the time?"

"ABC game?" Toothy asked curiously, not understanding.

"Yea, the ABC game. Where someone says something of a particular subject starting with an "A", then the next person says the A-word, then says something starting with a "B", and so on..." Cuddles explained. "It's basically a memory game. Sniffles told me about it."

Disco Bear had already by this time returned to the living room and was listening to this when he smirked. He went and stood right beside Giggles, a flirtatious smile on his face. Giggles looked annoyed.

Cuddles glared slightly at DB. "Toothy, remind me why I invited him?"

"It was either him or Flippy," Toothy muttered. "He was the better choice, though. The most he'll do is flirt with your girlfriend, Flippy would attempt to murder us all."

"Flippy wouldn't have even come," Splendid suddenly said. "He said something about a date with Flaky a few days ago after killing nearly everyone."

"You actually talk to him after he kills everybody?" Cuddles asked.

"Yea. He's harmless when he's not 'flipped-out', don't you know that?"

While they were talking, Toothy attempted to get away again, but Cuddles saw Splendid glance over at him. Cuddles quickly stopped him and said, "Why are you so determined to leave?"

"You know why," he muttered, staring at Cuddles in a way that said _I knew you were stupid, but not THAT stupid!_

"Well, yea, I do know, but oh well. You're not leaving. I'll tie you to that couch if I have to!" Out of nowhere, rope appeared in Cuddles' hands. Everyone, even Cuddles, was confused.

"Okay okay okay, geeze, alright..." Toothy muttered. He didn't exactly want to be tied to the couch, especially when Splendid was sitting right beside him.

Cuddles grinned happily and tossed the rope away. "Good!" He exclaimed, then there was another knock on the door. He bounded over to it and opened it, letting the other people in, warning them about which tea they got.

Then Cuddles began the movie since everyone was there, and everyone sat in silence as they watched _Nightmare on Elm Street._

_To_Be_Continued_

**Well, I had originally planned this to be a two-shot, but I changed my mind and decided maybe three chapters. BLAH.**


End file.
